The Angel and The Demon
by TheDoctorsCompanion15
Summary: Amelia Van Trapp. A guardian angel sent to protect Samuel Winchester from birth. She's in the shadows most of his childhood, only revealing herself to him when he turned 14. They had a strong friendship, but then Sam went to college and met Jessica. He told Amelia to stay away and she faded back into the shadows. Skip many years and she must join them on the quest to find their dad
1. Chapter 1

Amelia anxiously paced the room, her white heels clacking against the linoleum, and her blood-stained dress trailing behind her. She looked towards the doorway as the sound of footsteps approached.

"Lost another one?" the angel spoke, looking at her. He had dark brown hair, and soft grey eyes. She nodded, wiping her blood-coated hands on the dress.

"I swear Aaron. I'm trying. But its hard! There's so many..." she started to cry, letting her emotions out. Most angels didn't do that. Most of them hid their emotions from the world, pretended they didn't have any.

"Amelia. Stop" he demanded, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, her gold eyes blazing with worry.

"Stop what?" she turned to face him.

"Stop blaming yourself. It is not your fault" he replied. She brushed back a strand of dark hair from her face, wiping away her tears and smearing blood on her face.

"I think I can help you" Aaron said, "but first you need to get cleaned up" She nodded, vanishing in a bright light. She reappeared a few minutes later, cleaned up. Aaron took her hands in his, staring down at her.

"Amelia Van Trapp. I can honestly say that you are the worst protector I've ever had under my command...but thats a good thing" she frowned, confused.

"How is that a good..." he pressed a finger to her lips.

"You're a horrible protector of many. But if I put you over one person, you will succeed. I've seen it" he replied. She crossed her arms, taking a step back.

"Who is it you're having me protect?" she said. He took her hand, and closed his eyes. Amelia quickly closed hers, realizing what Aaron was about to do. They vanished in a bright light, appearing outside a house. Aaron pulled her back behind a tree, as the house burst into red-hot flames.

Amelia could feel a demonic presence in the air, and looked at Aaron frowning.

"Aaron, I'm confused. Who am I supposed to protect?" As she spoke, a young boy ran out, clutching a bundle in his arms. Amelia bit her lip.

"The bundle in his arms is called Samuel Winchester, Sammy to his brother. And he is your charge. He's the most important charge you will ever take on, Amelia"

"A baby?" she looked at him, curiosity in her gold eyes.

"A special child. He's got demon blood in him, Amelia" Her eyes widened.

"Demon blood?" she stuttered out. He nodded slowly.

"A demon put his blood in the child." he stated, looking down at her. She looked at the young child, and then to the baby in his arms. A man ran across the lawn, picking up the child, and carrying him and the baby away from the burning house. Amelia watched them run across the street, and heard the sounds of sirens coming towards them.

"Why?" she asked, looking back at Aaron. He shrugged.

"That's the question, isn't it. We don't know. Now, Amelia, do you accept this?" She ran over the possibilities in her mind. If she did this, she was responsible for the safety of this child. Judging by the man's scent, he was a hunter.

He wouldn't let her near Samuel. She would have to hide and follow him. Like that creep that had been following her charge. He had eventually slaughtered her charge in her sleep. Amelia had been too late.

"I..." she stuttered. He crossed his arms.

"I need to know now, Amelia. Before Father changes his mind about this" he said. She looked up at him, into his soft gray eyes, before nodding.

"I accept" she replied.

Amelia watched the children walk around the kitchen, the older one placing a bowl of noodles in front of the younger one. The older child's name was Dean. The younger ones name was Sam, and he was her charge.

Her only charge. It felt good only having one voice in her mind. Sam's thoughts. And she could tune them out if she wished. Back when she had many humans to protect, she had many voices flooding her head.

She leaned against the wall, hidden by the white cloak that covered her body. Aaron had given it to her. It hid her from mortal eyes. She could reveal herself if she wished to.  
Sam crossed his arms, not liking the noodles. Amelia tilted her head to the side, watching this. She knew by now that Sam hated noodles. But that was the only food left in the house. She hated their fathers neglect. She didnt care if he was on a hunt. He had children to!

"I sick of Spagetti-O's!"

"You're the one that wanted it!" Amelia crossed her arms. She let out a huge sigh, and then Sam looked around.

"Did you hear that?" Sam whispered, jumping off the chair.

"Hear what? Sammy, get back on the chair!" Dean demanded, grabbing the bowl. She slid it to the other chair, and poured Sam the Lucky Charms he so desired.

"A sigh, Dean!" He picked up the toy that had fallen from the box, holding it out.

"Do you want the toy?" he held it out to Dean. Dean took it, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years have passed since the Lucky Charms incident. Young Sam was now 14, and Dean was 18. They had started hunting with their father when Sam turned ten. Amelia didn't like that. She didn't like the idea of Sam hunting demons and monsters.

She wouldn't let anything happen to him, naturally but she still didn't like the idea of him holding a weapon.

"You said there were demons, but what about angels?" Sam asked, one trip. Amelia sat invisible in the backseat, Sam next to her.

"Angels don't exist, Sammy" Dean replied. Amelia leaned over, whispering in his ear.

"Don't listen to him" Sam's eyes widened, and he let out a gasp, pulling out a dagger. Dean looked back, frowning.

"What's wrong, Sammy?"

"Did you hear that!?" Sam replied, looking around frantically. Their father parked the car, looking back.

"Get out of the car now" he spat. Sam scrambled out, as did Dean. Amelia quickly followed, frowning.

"Show yourself" their father spat, removing a weapon from the trunk, "Show yourself right now" Amelia sighed, looking up at the sky.

She hoped Aaron could forgive her for this. She made herself visible, but kept her hood up.

"I mean no harm" she said, "I am Samuel..."

"Leave my son alone" their father hissed, throwing the dagger. It lodged in her shoulder. She pulled it out, throwing it on the ground.

"Let me say my sentence" she said. She had to stay calm. She was in the presence of a very skilled hunter, and two amateur ones.

"Dad...I remember her voice. She used to sing lullabies to me" Sam tugged on his dads shirt. He then forced the gun out of his fathers hands, holding it.

"Who are you!" Sam asked, pointing it at Amelia. Amelia held up her hands in defense.

"My name is Amelia Van Trapp. I am your guardian angel" she replied.

"Angels don't exi..." The sky filled with dark storm clouds. Amelia's eyes shone, the gold vibrant. Lightning flashed and the outline of wings appeared behind her. She smiled, and the clouds quickly vanished.

"That change your mind?" she responded, leaning against the car.

"What do you want with my son?" Amelia rolled her eyes, looking at him.

"I don't want anything with Dean or Sam. I'm just doing my job. My job is to protect Sam and I will do that whether you like it or not." she spat. She turned invisible again, crossing her arms.

She really hated that guy.

Amelia frowned, hearing the sound of sniffling. She climbed the house, slipping into Sam's room, and dropping her invisibility. He wiped away his tears, staring at her.

"Your name is Amelia right?" he whispered. She nodded, sitting down on the bed which creaked as she did so.

"You're Samuel. Sammy to your brother right?"

He looked down at his hands.

"You can call me Sammy if you want" he replied, "I mean you have been protecting me" She reached out, brushing back a strand of his hair.

"Ever since you were a baby" she replied, "Now tell me, Sammy, why were you crying?" He looked back up at her, tears in his eyes.

"My dad started yelling at me cause I want to start soccer. He wants me to learn how to bow hunt" he replied softly. Amelia softly cupped the young boys cheek, grinning before brushing back a strand of hair.

She would have to get another vessel. A younger one this time. One that was more capable of handling physical stress.  
"Don't you listen to him, Sammy. You live your own life. You make something of yourself. Don't you dare tie yourself down to hunting. Become a doctor. A lawyer even. Prosecute murderers" she smiled at him.

"You think I could become a lawyer?"

"Why not, kid?" she laughed, ruffling his hair.

"I hate you!"

"You go off to college, don't you dare set a foot in my house again, Samuel!"

"Then I guess you're never seeing your youngest son again!" Sam yelled, storming out of the house, suitcase in hand.

"Good! I dont want to see you near my house again!" Sam stormed across the lawn, hearing footsteps behind him.

"Not now, Am" he snapped. Amelia brushed back a strand of hair, crossing her arms against her chest.

"You know very well that I can't leave you. You know that I have to go wherever you go" he turned around, glaring down at her. The one thing Amelia disliked about this new vessel was the height. She only reached up to Sam's chest. Well there was that and the fact that Sam was abnormally tall.

"I know that" he replied, turning on his heel again. She quickly followed after him.

"Do you still have your vessels car?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Course I do" she replied, taking his hand. She pulled him down the street to where a car was parked, tossing the keys to him.

"Good. We're going to Stanford" he replied. She slid into the passenger seat.

"You got accepted?" she asked.

"Sure did. And its all thanks to you. Making me go after my goals" he replied. She grinned to herself.

"Anything for you, Sammy" she replied.

"Listen, Am. Jessica doesn't like you living with us anymore..." Sam placed a piece of bread in the toaster, fetching jelly from the fridge. Amelia's eyes widened.

She'd never liked Sam's girlfriend. In all honesty, she was jealous. She was starting to fall for him. Fall for her charge. How pathetic was that?

"So, what am I supposed to do? Not be your guardian anymore?" she snapped, glaring at him, her blue eyes shining with worry and anger.

"Well no, I never..."

"So, I'm supposed to stay outside? Like a dog. Just cause your girlfriend feels thre..."

"Don't bring Jess into this, Amelia Van Trapp" he snapped, "She only wishes that we have the place to ourselves. So, dont you go bringing her into our matters"

"She's threatened by me. She's scared because of the bond we have" he stormed over, towering over her.

"We have no bond, Amelia. You are my guardian. I am your charge. Thats the only bond you have with me. We are not friends. Now get out" he spat.

"Sammy..." she stuttered, tears falling down her face.

"Stay away from Jess. And stay away from me" he yelled. She wiped away her tears, stepping back.

"If thats what you want" she whispered, teleporting out. She didn't care where she went. She needed somewhere quiet and deserted.

She appeared in an abandoned warehouse. She beat her hands against the concrete, sobbing over the loss of her friend.

Amelia struggled against the bounds, binding her to a wall. Whatever they had injected her with certainly done the trick. Her mind trailed back to a few hours ago.

**Amelia sketched the outline of Sams face, but quickly tore it out. She began to rapidly flip through the sketch book, flipping past many many drawings of Sam. Some were of him and Jessica. Some were just of him.**

**She had nearly three notebooks full now. She slid the notebook back into her bookbag, sighing. Suddenly, she felt a hand clamp down on her mouth, and spotted a dark-haired man behind her. He glared down at her, with crimson eyes.**

**She let out a muffled shriek, attempting to use her powers. But before she could, he leaned down.**

**"Escape and we'll kill Samuel Winchester" he whispered in her ear. She froze. She would do anything for Sam. She would die for him.**

**"Alright" she said, defeated. The demon forced her along, leading her to a warehouse. She stumbled a bit as they walked. She refused to let a tear fall down her face, and instead kept a blank face.**

**"So, is it true? That angels have no emotions?" the demon asked. Amelia rolled her eyes.**

**"In a way" she replied vaguely. The demon shoved her inside, and she was surrounded. She looked around, terrified.**

**She'd never been in this situation before. No weapon (the demon had taken it) and not able to use her powers, because she didn't want them to hurt Sammy.**

**She backed away, right into a demon. The demon slammed a needle into her arm, and that was when everything went black.**

So, thats how she had ended up in this position, bound to a wall. She frowned, struggling again. Her powers were gone, and that liquid was the cause.

A lone tear fell down her face, and her wounds stung. The demons wanted something. But she wouldn't let them know where it was. So they resorted to this.

The door flung open and the demon entered, letting the door slam with a resounding slam. Amelia flinched, but didn't regret her decision to come. Anything was worth keeping Sammy safe.

"Tell me. Tell me where it is! Tell me where the Amulet is!" She flinched as he brought down the dagger on her skin. Even though it wasn't an angel blade, it still hurt like hell to feel it on her skin, digging into her flesh.

"Never" she hissed. The torture continued for hours until a bright light flashed. The door broke, and Amelia had enough sense to close her eyes. That light wasn't any normal light. It was the light from an angel. Amelia opened her eyes a slit, spotting an angel twirling a sword. He thrust in through the demon, looking at Amelia. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Amelia Van Trapp. My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord" he replied, his eyes sparkling, "And I understand that you are Samuel Winchesters guardian"

She nodded weakly. He slowly helped her up.

"What did they give you?" he asked. She shakily took a few steps.

"A purple liquid" she replied.

"Where do you live?" he asked, helping her out.

"As of right now? Nowhere" she replied, "My charge kicked me out" He frowned, but shrugged it off.

"Well then Amelia...what have you been doing?" He helped her to a park bench, and she collapsed on it.

"For residence?" He nodded.

"The roof" she grinned. He nodded again.

"Tell me, Amelia. What was that amulet the demons were speaking of?" She looked back down at her hands.

"You haven't heard? Of the legend" she weakly stood to her feet.

"The legend?"

"The legend of the Death Amulet. Its kind of like the Colt. Every demon wants it." He frowned, still not understanding.

"Continue" he said as they walked.

"It was forged in the blacksmith shop of the husband of a very evil and powerful witch. Kali was her name. He forged it as a anniversary gift for his wife. She cherished the gift for a few years until she found him cheating on her with her sister. Her rage was enough to kill him and her sister. But when she realized what she'd done, she threw the amulet into the darkest corner of the world, and cursed it so that any who wear it would have immortal life, and horrible powers that could destroy the world. Then she killed herself."

He blinked, looking at her.

"And what makes them think that you have it? Or know where it is?"

"Because I do" she replied. She stopped, as did Castiel.

"How do you know?"

She turned away from him, sighing.

"I've done research. I was gonna find it, and give it to our Father, Castiel" she replied, "That way it could never fall into the wrong hands"

"It could bring about the apocalypse" he stated. She nodded.

"That it could" He took her hand, pulling her into an alley.

"Where is it?" he asked, "I'll go get it, and give it to Father" She gave him a cautious gaze but reluctantly told him the location.

"I promise you, Amelia. The amulet is in good hands" he muttered before vanishing. She leaned weakly against the alley wall, breathing heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

((AN. This chapter is set a couple days before the first episode.))

Amelia laid back on the roof, looking up at the stars. A smile made its way onto her face. For the first time since her powers were cruelly taken away, she felt connected to her Father.

"Father...If you can hear me, if you care, I want to say that I'm trying" she whispered, "I'm doing my best with what happened to me. If you could help me, that'd be great but its not necessary" she nervously fidgeted with the blade on her belt, her super-human hearing picking up the sound of something she didn't like.

She blushed, jumping down from the roof.

"Ugh" she muttered, "Save it for marriage!" she yelled at the house, before turning around, and storming down the street. Her white cloak trailed behind her as she did so.

"Stupid Sam. Stupid job" she grumbled. A bright light flashed behind her, and she turned.

"What now, Aaron?" she snapped. He held up his hands in surrender, his vessels blue eyes wide.

"I mean no harm, Amelia. I have to say, I like your new vessel" he said. She blushed, looking down at her feet.

"Thanks" she replied stiffly, dropping her hood. She began to walk away, and Aaron followed her. She looked at his vessel with a careful eye. She liked this look on him.

He had dark blonde hair. Reached his chin. That was the only thing she hated.

"What have you come for?" she asked, tying her hair back.

"The Amulet" he said. She froze.

"Castiel..."

"Castiel was unable to reach it in time. Its in the hands of Lucifer" The blood drained out of her face, and her eyes went wide.

"Lucifer" she squeaked.

"Well, the archangels, if you want to be technical" he corrected himself. She leaned against a light post, breathing in and out, unable to come to terms with the knowledge.

"It's my fault. I should..."

"Have left your charge. You know you can't do that, Amelia."

"If the archangels have the Amulet of Death, then all they need is Lucifer and Michaels vessels" She breathed in and out, terrified for Sam and Dean. She hadn't seen Dean in years though.

"They are looking for the Colt also"

"Could this get any worse?" Amelia muttered to herself, sinking down so she was sitting. She buried her face in her hands.

"The Amulet of Death is in the hand of archangels. It could destroy the Earth, break Lucifer out of his cage, and bring about the apocalypse..." Aaron said.

"But first, they need to figure out how to use it" Amelia replied.

"And that could take years" he smirked, "I will get some angels looking for it and the archangels. You don't let Sam out of your sight"

She nodded and he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam, you coming?" Amelia poked her head out of the closet, waiting for the bathroom to be clear so she could change into the costume she had borrowed from Jessica. Well borrowed was a loose term.

"Do I have to?" Amelia turned herself invisible-the only power that she had remaining that actually worked-, sneaking past them and into the bathroom.

"Yes, it'll be fun" she replied. Amelia inwardly scoffed. Sammy hated Halloween with a passion. She thought Jessica knew that.

Amelia glared at her reflection in the mirror, tears falling down her face. She missed the Sammy she had know. The Sammy who liked her. Didn't hate her. She quickly wiped away her tears, slipping into the costume she had left hanging in the shower. She hated how short it was as soon as she put it on.

"Angels don't really wear this" she fidgeted with the hem of the dress, as she slid on the fake angel wings that came with it. "I hate Halloween" she whispered to herself. She quickly put on some of Jessica's makeup, before turning herself invisible again and following them to the bar.

She took a spot at the bar counter, and the bartender looked at her.

"A coke please" she replied. She wasn't about to drink it, for she couldn't. Angels didn't drink or eat. He nodded, sliding over a can of coke.

"So, what's a pretty face like yourself doing alone?" a voice spoke from next to her. She turned, recognizing the voice.

"Dean!" she exclaimed. He frowned.

"Am?" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, now this is awkward" She laughed softly.

"No biggie, Dean" she replied, sliding the can of coke over to him.

"I thought you hated Halloween?" he asked, his eyes trailing up and down her body, observing the costume she wore.

"Just doing my job, Dean. You know Sammy wants to marry her, right?" She felt her heart shatter in her chest as she spoke the words.

"His girlfriend? No, I dont. I haven't spoken with him in years, remember?" She facepalmed. Of course. How could she have been so stupid?

"Right. Sorry" she replied. He laughed a little, glancing at Sammy.

"Don't look now" he warned. But stupidly, she decided to look. And tears rose to her eyes when she did. Normally, it didn't hurt this bad to see them kiss. But now that she knew that he planned to marry Jessica, it hurt like an angel blade to the heart.

"I warned you" Dean said, drinking from the soda can. She stood up, walking over to Sam who was now sitting alone. She sat down across from him.

"Amelia" he greeted her stiffly.

"Sammy" she responded.

"What're you doing here?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Getting a drink..."

"Cut the crap, Amelia. You and I both know that angels don't drink or eat anything. Now tell me what you are doing here" he demanded.

"It's my job" she snapped, "My job to protect you. My job to keep you safe. You have no idea whats coming, Sammy" she stood up, "And when it does, you'll need me"

She stormed out, slipping her robe over the horrid angel costume and vanishing from sight.

* * *

Amelia leaned against the wall, watching Sammy sleep. His face was so relaxed when he was sleeping. It made her grin stupidly. She never got tired of watching him sleep. She had been watching him sleep for a while, until a loud crash was heard from downstairs. She turned herself invisible, pulling her blade from its sheath.

She followed him, barely daring to breathe. She saw that Sam looked a little scared. Sam slowly approached the shadow which had moved across the living room. Amelia let out a sigh, striding past him, turning visible and pinning the person to the wall, her sword at his throat.

"Woah. Am, its Dean!"

She blinked a little, staring at the figure before sniffing him. He smelled like Dean.

"Hey, guardian. Off my brother" Sam snapped at her. She rolled her eyes, letting Dean go.

"What're you doing here, Dean?" Sam asked. Amelia let her eyes trail over the figure of Sam for one minute before looking back at Dean, her blue eyes blazing in the moonlight.

"You're growing a bit out of practice, Sammy. Letting Am do all the work for you" Sam scowled, frowning. He grabbed Dean's hand and flipped him onto his back, holding an arm to his throat.

"Or not. Now get off me" Amelia leaned against the wall, holding in her laughter.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here!" Sam snapped at Dean, helping him up. Amelia pushed herself off the wall, hoping against all hope Miss. Perfect up there wouldn't wake up.

"Well, I was looking for a beer" Dean replied.

"Be serious, Dean" Sam snapped, "What're you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you" Dean replied. Amelia walked towards them, her blue eyes wide with worry. She had always hated John Winchester but she was sure that if he was missing, Sammy would go after him. At least to keep Dean safe.

She knew Sammy had an important meeting for law school on Monday. She had to make sure he made it back in time to attend.

"There's an invention called the phone" Sam replied. Amelia stepped in between them.

"Enough. Sammy, stop being so mean" she snapped. He opened his mouth but she silenced him with a glare.

The light switched on and Jessica stood in the doorway. Amelia let out a soft groan, crossing her arms, and tightening the grip on the leather jacket she had borrowed from Jessica. Again, borrowed being a loose term.

"Sam? Who's this?" she pointed at Dean, already knowing who Amelia was. That was the only thing she knew about Sam's hunting life. The only thing he'd told her. And even that was a stretch. He'd told her that God had sent Amelia to be near him and protect him. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the exact truth.

Amelia didn't like Sam using her Father in his petty lie to his girlfriend.

"My brother, Dean" Sam replied, "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica"

"Ah. The infamous Jessica. Am's told me a lot about you"

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Ah ah ah! Sammy, I don't tell Am's secrets" Sam rolled his eyes. Dean coughed, then looked at Jessica. Amelia rolled her eyes in disgust as to what Jessica was wearing.

"I like the smurfs" Dean said, staring more at the cleavage that Jessicas very revealing shirt was showing.

"Disgusting"

"Is that my jacket!" Jessica snapped, looking at Amelia.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't" Amelia replied. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"I might add, you are way out of my brothers league" Dean said, trying to break the awkward silence that ensued Amelia and Jessica's fight.

"And I suppose, Miss. Angel is in his league?" Jessica crossed her arms.

"Well, no. Shes more out of his league than you are." Dean replied, looking back at Amelia. Amelia smirked, crossing her arms.

"Did you hear that, Miss. Perfect?" she said.

"Alright. Both of you knock it off" Sam yelled, "Amelia, what're you doing in my house! I told you that you had to leave!"

She stepped so she was right in front of him.

"And I told you, Samuel Mitchell Winchester, that I am not leaving anytime soon. I am your protector and that means I have to protect you."

He blinked, not knowing that she knew his middle name. Then his shock disappeared and he stepped back, walking over to Jessica. Amelia felt her heart shatter inside her chest as he wrapped an arm around Jessica's waist.

"I need to speak to you...alone," Dean said, looking at Jessica, "Private family business, you know"

Sam frowned.

"No. Anything you wanna say, you can say in front of her" Amelia coughed, her head spinning a bit. She'd been having dizzy spell once a day and once a night ever since the liquid was injected into her.

"Fine. Dad hasn't been home in a couple days." Amelia narrowed her eyes. Just as she'd thought. John WInchester was at it again. Normally, she would have been able to locate him using her guardian abilities but since she no longer had any powers-besides her invisibility-she was unfortunately unable to achieve that.

"So, he's working..." Dean quickly cut him off.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days" Amelia felt a flash of fear flood through Sam, and saw the blood drain out of his face. He cleared his throat.

"Jessica. Excuse us. We have to go outside" he walked past Amelia and Dean, and they followed. Amelia's footsteps were extremely loud compared to Deans. But that was only because she wished them to be.

"You can't just break into my house in the middle of the night, and expect me to go on a road trip with you"

"You heard what I said, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him" Dean replied as they walked down the stairs.

"If I may intrude..." Amelia began but was drowned out by the two brothers argument.

"He's always missing. And he's always fine" Amelia slammed into Sam's back, falling onto her butt. She hadn't expected him to stop so suddenly. She scrambled to her feet, crossing her arms.

"Not this long." Dean began, "Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not" Sam replied. Dean looked to Amelia.

"Am?" She shook her head.

"Why not?" Dean asked both of them.

"I swore I was done hunting" Sam said at the same time Amelia said, "I'm his guardian, Dean. I stay with him"

"It wasnt that bad" Dean replied, walking to the door.

"Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a 45." Amelia cleared her throat.

"I took it away, naturally." she cut in, "Vanished the monster in the closet"

Dean smiled at her.

"I was nine years old" Sam snapped, "Dad was supposed to say 'Don't be afraid of the dark' Like every normal father!" Amelia stepped forward.

"If you'd care to remember, I'm the one that said that" she whispered.

"Yes. You did. I just dont know why you wont leave Jess and I alone!" Sam rounded on her. She stepped back, her blue eyes wide.

"Sammy..."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that" he snapped.

"Leave Am out of this" Dean snapped. Sam took a deep breath, crossing his arms. Amelia vanished from sight, wiping her tears away.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us? The way we were raised was despicable. We were raised like warriors. Constant weapon training. Melting silver for bullets" Amelia followed them outside.

"So, you want the typical life. Boring."

"Not boring" Amelia replied, turning visible, "Safe. Thats the reason Sammy went to college. He wanted away from this life. You can't just force it back on him!" she snapped.

"I can do whatever I want" he replied, "And I won't have an angel to tell me not to" She pushed him against a wall, placing her dagger at his throat.

"I won't hesitate to kill, Dean. Thats the reason I'm such a good guardian" she spat. "I may not have my powers but I sure can fight"

"Alright! I get it!" Dean replied. He'd never dealt with an angry angel. He'd dealt with a lot of things, but an angel was another thing. Especially an angel with no powers, and a short temper.

Sam sighed, then frowned.

"What was he hunting?"

* * *

Amelia shoved random items into her backpack, sighing. They were going on a weekend long trip to try to find John Winchester. The town they were investigating was Jericho. Jericho, California. Sam had agreed to go with Dean for only that weekend. A bright light appeared behind her and she sighed.

"Aaron. I'm so not in the mood" she snapped, swinging her backpack onto her back. Her weapons were placed in their holster on her waist.

"Lia" he said. He held something in his hands. She frowned, walking over to him. He placed it in her hands.

"What is it?" she whispered. He slid the cloth out from under it, revealing a emerald amulet necklace. She let out a startled gasp, quickly realizing it didn't burn her skin at first touch. That was odd. Part of the legend was that the amulet burned whomever touched it.

"How...?"

"Just as I thought" Aaron mumbled to himself, "Put it on"

"What?" she snapped.

"Just listen to me, Amelia" he begged, "Put it on" She slowly clasped the necklace around her neck, and felt a surge of power flood through herself.

"So, its true." Aaron muttered.

"What's true?" she demanded.

"You're the woman the legend speaks of" he muttered before vanishing, leaving her with an amulet around her neck, and questions flooding through her head.

What woman?

**AN: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. They mean a lot. Reviews make me work faster, and motivate me. **


	5. Chapter 5

She was an abomination. Amelia couldn't help but think that as her fingers traced over the amulet. Aaron had explained why she alone could touch the amulet. Why the clasp had melted when she had put it on. She wasn't full angel apparently.

She had been lied to. No, not lied to. Angels couldn't lie. Withheld the truth from. She nervously traced the green stone, her mind going over the story. When she was created, death thought it would be interesting to add some of himself into her. No one knew it except her Father and the only other angel present...Aaron.

Death had given into the curse of Kali, and had cursed the amulet. But he had put a twist on the curse. Yes, the amulet had dark and dangerous powers, and it did indeed burn whoever was wearing it, but he twisted the curse. He made it so Amelia could wear it and use the powers. In the coming apocalypse, Death would aid whatever side Amelia would choose. She still hadn't figured out all the powers the amulet held, and honestly, she had no desire to.

She wanted her angelic powers back. They meant good, and life. The powers the amulet gave her meant death and destruction. And a part of her loved it. A small part, but it was big enough for her to notice. She could feel her angelic powers strugging against the liquid and knew that eventually they would flood back.

It was just a matter of time. She looked up from her hands. The car was stopped in front of a worn down gas station.

"C...Can I stretch my legs?" she asked, and Dean looked back at her.

"Sure, you can come inside and pick out a few snacks for Sammy-boy here" She giggled, then stopped. Since when did she giggle?

They got out of the car, and Dean handed her the credit card.

"Go crazy" he said. She grinned, walking into the gas station. The instant she did, her head began to throb. She leaned against a wall, gasping for air as pictures took over her vision. It was a vision.

The amulet glowed green, and her iris's went neon green. She slid down the wall, clutching her throbbing head.

"Excuse me? Ma'am? Are you alright?" a hand touched her shoulder.

"Amelia!?" Dean ran to her side. She let out a terrified shriek as a vision covered her vision. Dean was surronded by shadows. Suddenly, Castiel appeared next to him, or at least she thought it was Castiel. Judging by the wisdom in his eyes, it was Castiel. That and the amulet was telling her it was him.  
Castiel gripped Deans arm, and pulled him from the dark place. Thats when the vision ended. She shook, and the amulet dimmed, her vision returning.

"Amelia?" he asked, "Are you ok?" Deans green eyes bore into hers.

"I...I'm fine" she choked out, "Just...It was nothing. I..."

"Can I get you some water?" the man next to Dean asked. Amelia shook her head.

"No, but thanks for asking" she whispered. She handed Dean back the card, and scrambled to her feet, shakily walking to the car.

Well, she knew one power the amulet gave her.

The ability to see the future.

Dean came back after a few minutes, holding a bag of chips and soda in his hands.

"Am? Sam? Breakfast?" he held them up. Amelia looked at him from the backseat. Sam frowned, looking at him.

"No thanks. Besides, how'd you pay for it? You and dad still running that credit card scheme?"

"Yeah, well hunting isnt exactly ranking in the money, isnt it? Besides, all we do is apply. Not our fault they send us the cards" Amelia rolled her eyes, nestling into the comfort of the backseat. Although she couldnt sleep, she liked to relax.

And seeing as she had just been traumatized by a vision that featured Dean in what she identified as Hell, she could use the relaxation.

Dean replied, but Amelia couldnt hear the reply. She didnt want to.

"I swear man, you've got to update your cassette tapes" Sam said. She sighed. Apparently, relaxation was out of the question.

"Why?" Dean asked, tossing a bottle of water back at Amelia, ignoring her protests.

"Well for one...they're cassette tapes..."

"No one uses those" Amelia added. Sam chuckled, glancing back at her. Her cheeks turned red, and she pulled a notebook out of her backpack.

"And lastly, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? Its the greatest hits of mullet rock" Amelia chuckled.

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole" Dean started the car. Amelia started to draw the impala. She had always hated how her vessel couldnt draw. But she had eventually conquered it. Now she was able to draw nearly as good as she could in her angelic form.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. Its Sam now" Dean turned the volume up.

"Sorry, what was that? I didnt quite get that" Amelia chuckled again, lost in the memory of the vision.

* * *

"Check it out" Deans voice snapped Amelia from her drawing trance, and she quickly put away her notebook, spotting cops up ahead on a bridge. She dug in her backpack, finding several of her fake IDs. Even though she was an angel, she had to use fake IDs sometimes. Dean stopped the Impala, and handed over a fake id to Sam.

"Lets go" he said, getting out of the car. Amelia soon followed him. Together, they walked towards the officers, who were chatting.

"So, this kid Troy was dating your daughter Amy, right?"

"That's right" the other officer replied.

"What's Amy doing now?"

"Putting up missing person fliers downtown" he replied. Dean cleared his throat, speaking.

"You had an incident like this last month right?" The officer looked up.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"Federal Marshals" Dean said, flashing a badge. Amelia crossed her arms, flashing her own.

"I'm from the CIA" she said.

"You look a little young" he said at all three of them, "Especially you" he looked at Amelia who shrugged.

"Thanks. Thats awfully kind of you"

"Now, you did have another one just like this, right?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, we did. Only a little farther down the road, bout a mile" Sam stepped forward, frowning.

"So, this victim. You knew him?" The officer nodded.

"In a town like this...everybody knows everybody."

Dean began to walk around the car.

"Any connections between the victims? Besides that they're all men?"

"None that we know of"

"Any theories?" Amelia asked, trying to gather as much information as possible.

"No. It could be a serial killer" the officer replied.

"Well that is exactly the crack work I expect out of you guys" Amelia slapped him upside the head while Sam stomped on his foot.

"Thank you so much for your time, officer" Amelia said, walking off. Sam and Dean followed close behind.

Amelia flinched as she felt pain hit her skull. She didnt even have to turn to know that Dean had hit Sam upside the head.

"No hitting you two" she snapped.

"They dont know whats going on, Sam. If we're gonna find dad, we got to get to the bottom of this first"

"I agree" Amelia added. Sam sighed, and walked back towards the car.

"Dean? I need to go somewhere. Keep Sammy safe, alright?" Amelia needed to visit Aaron. And she needed to visit him now. The amulet was getting way out of control. She could feel the powers on the verge of exploding, and visions struggled to make their way forth.

"Of course" Dean replied.

* * *

It took nearly all of Amelia's energy and a lot of the amulets power but finally, she appeared in the gardens of Heaven. Aaron looked up from a songbook, his eyes widening.

"Am? How did you..." he stuttered out, and set the book down. He ran over to her, hugging her.

"The amulet...its getting out of hand" she whispered, her vessels blue eyes looking into Aarons. It was just then that she realized her eyes should be burned out of their skull. How...

The amulet was glowing a soft green.

"Father warned me this would happen. Come with me" he said, leading her away from the gardens. He led her throughout the hallways, stopping at the room that served as the watching room. They entered and were greeted by several angels.

Amelia shyly smiled back, and followed Aaron into a room. He took her hands in his.

"Control is the hardest thing to master with the amulet. Whenever you feel the power threatening to break free, focus on something really hard, and concentrate on pushing down the powers. When you want them to come out, force them out." he said, his eyes looking into hers.

"I understand" she whispered. Suddenly, she felt a flash of fear flood through her.

"Sam" she whispered before vanishing.

* * *

She reappeared in the passenger seat. Sam looked at her in fear, then back in the passenger seat.

"Great" Amelia muttered, looking back and spotting the spirit. It was a dark-haired woman, wearing a long white dress.

"Take me home" the spirit demanded. Sam shook his head.

"No" The car started to drive on its own. Amelia let out a shocked gasp, wanting badly to use her powers but not knowing if they would work.

Eventually, the car stopped in front of a broken down house.

"Don't do this" Sam begged, looking back at the woman. The spirit flickered, before vanishing. Amelia felt herself being wrenched out of the car and the door slammed shut.

"Oh, you'll regret that" she snarled, her eyes flashing green. She focused on Sams face, ignoring the shrieks of pain that came from Sam. The windows burst and the sound of gunshots was heard just as a green light hit the woman. Amelia stumbled backwards, staring in shock at her hands which were glowing green.

It took a few minutes to stop the shock before she realized that Sam was gone. The impala was now inside the house. Dean and her ran up the stairs and into the house.

"Sammy!" Amelia yelled, the amulet glowing. Wood flew off the car and Dean looked at her. Then he nodded.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked Sam. Amelia looked at Sam through the drivers window, her face an inch from his. She blushed, pulling away from him.

"I think so" Sam responded. He was slowly warming up to Amelia, a fact which made her happy.

"Can you move?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Help me?" he looked at Amelia. Amelia let Dean help Sam, spotting the woman in white picking up a picture frame. The woman looked at Dean who helped Sam out. Both of them were suddenly pinned to the impala by a dresser. Amelia stared at the woman, and made her hands glow green.

But before she could do anything, the lights began to flicker. Water flowed down the staircase. Amelia concentrated hard and sensed the precense of children upstairs. Spirit children. The woman flickered to the bottom of the staircase, staring up at it.

"You came home to us, mommy" one of the children said. Amelia shuddered, walking over to Sam and Dean. But the spirit held the dresser in place. They would just have to wait till she released them.

The children appeared behind the woman and began to hug her. The spirits haunting shriek split the air and she melted into the ground.

Amelia pushed the dresser off of them, and they walked over to where the woman had vanished. Amelia softly touched the amulet, sighing, and shoving down the powers that wanted to escape.

"So this is where she drowned her kids" Dean said.

"That's why she could never go home," Sam continued.

"She was to scared to face them" Amelia finished.

"You found her weak spot, good job Sammy" Dean said, hitting Sam in the chest. It made Sam wince. Amelia placed her hand on his forehead and concentrated. She wanted him to heal. Instantly, her hands flashed green and the wounds on his chest healed.

"More than I can say for you. What were you thinking? Shooting Casper in the face?"

"But he saved you" Amelia said, making her hands go back to normal, and the amulet stop glowing.

"I think you need to explain that amulet sometime" Sam said, looking over at it.

"One day, Sammy" she responded.

* * *

Amelia dug through her backpack, ignoring the conversation the boys were having, only tuning in when she heard her name.

"Am and I have to get back to Stanford. The interviews in the morning. I've got to be there" Dean nodded. Amelia leaned forward, shocked that Sam had called her Am. That was Dean's pet name for her.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'll take you guys home" he whispered, looking back at the road.

* * *

Amelia slung her backpack back on her shoulder, sighing. Her long brown hair lay up in a messy ponytail.

"Tell me if you find him. Maybe we can meet up with you later" Sam said, looking in the window. Dean nodded.

"Yeah" Sam began to walk away but stopped when Dean called his name again.

"We made a hell of a team back there. The three of us" Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah" Sam responded. Dean drove off. Amelia looked to Sam, sighing.

"I'll go onto the roof again" she said. He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her into a hug.

"No. Dont" he whispered, staring down at her, "You saved my life. You're my guardian. You stay in the house"

She couldnt help the wide grin that spread across her face as they walked up to the house. Sam pushed open the door, and spotted a plate of cookies. Amelia took a spot on the couch.

"Goodnight, Am" Sam said, grabbing a cookie, and going to his bedroom. Amelia felt a little on edge. Like something was wrong. It wasnt until Sam started screaming that she reacted. She sprinted towards his room, spotting Jessica on the ceiling, surronded in flames.

"NO! JESS!" Sam yelled. Dean burst in through the side door. Amelia helped him drag Sam from the room which was now nearly engulfed in flames.

"Jess!" Sam yelled as Dean dragged them out. Amelia looked at the burning house.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Jessica" she whispered.

* * *

Amelia walked over to Sam who was standing by the back of the Impala. He wrapped her in a huge hug.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, "I'm sorry"

She hugged him back, rubbing his back. No matter how much she hated Jessica, she didnt deserve that fate. She didnt deserve to die like that.

"It's fine. I promise you" Dean walked over, and Sam pulled away, picking up a rifle.

"We got work to do" Sam said, throwing the rifle into the trunk, and locking eyes with Amelia and Dean.


End file.
